


난 니가 좋아 I Like You

by bambam1a



Series: We love each other! [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Members Don't Know, They Find Out, so much dialogue, this is just yugbam being cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambam1a/pseuds/bambam1a
Summary: Youngjae just wanted someone to watch a movie with him. Jackson was currently in China and Jinyoung had a schedule as well so he had to ask Bambam, Yugyeom, Mark or Jaebum. Obviously, he went to Bambam and Yugyeom's room. The door was ajar and music was playing in the room so Youngje didn't hesitate to open the door. He froze.So, there was Yugyeom sitting on his bed. There was also Bambam, sitting on Yugyeom's lap, his legs wrapped around Yugyeom. And they were kissing. Yugyeom's hands were on Bambam's waist and Bambam's hands on Yugyeom's shoulders. Youngjae stood frozen in shock in the doorway until quickly running away. He didn't want the maknaes to see him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo, I'm back with a new fic after almost a year... This is my first work in this fandom, but I have so many ideas and I've started writing another fic already (actually I started it before this one but oh well). I'm a really slow writer so don't expect anything lol. It was a miracle that I got this written in like three weeks(?)  
> Also, this fandom needs way more Bambam fics, I recently fell in love with YugBam so that inspired this fic. I'm planning on bringing more YugBam or JackBam (maybe other ships too, who knows?) or Bambam-centric fics here, because we need them seriously.
> 
> This is like all fluff and I can't believe I actually managed to write this, because I'm not a fluff writer, angst is what I do lmao. I love hurting my babies and then giving them a happy ending so, don't expect all fluff after this fic. But who knows what I'll be inspired to write.
> 
> Anyway, as always, I'm scared of posting, I know my writing is probably not good but I'm trying to improve. Leave feedback but try to be nice? My native language is not English, so if there's any weird grammatical errors or weird sentences, it's probably because of that. 
> 
> //Edit: Gosh. I've come back to edit this so many times because I hate how the html looks. I'm not happy with the whole fic anymore tbh and I just wanna delete it, but I'll try to live with it and keep it here. :D
> 
> Thank you for reading this note :) LET'S GO!

Bambam sat next to Yugyeom, who was sitting on the couch. He smiled widely to his boyfriend and cuddled to his side, resting his head on Yugyeom's shoulder.

"Hi," Bambam breathed and kissed his jaw. Yugyeom looked at him with a smile as wide as Bambam's and leaned down to press their lips together.

"The hyungs might see," Yugyeom said as he leaned back again.

Their hyungs had no idea that the two youngest were in a relationship, and had been for some time already. It wasn't like they didn't want the hyungs to know, they just didn't want any lectures about professionalism or the risks or anything. And honestly, the right time to tell just hadn't come and they just didn't want to be caught kissing or making out, or even worse, having sex, so they intentionally were wary around the others.

"We should probably tell them anyway, they're gonna kill us when they find out how long we've been hiding," Bambam laughed and pulled Yugyeom to another kiss.

Yugyeom hummed in agreement.

"But because we've been hiding for so long though, maybe they'll be mad," Bambam frowned and played with Yugyeom's fingers.

"Yeah..." Yugyeom said and went quiet.

"Can you believe we've been together for months and they don't know. Because I can't," Bambam said quietly and Yugyeom just nodded. Honestly, the longer they kept it a secret, the more worried they were.

"We'll tell them soon," Yugyeom said and kissed his boyfriend once more.

They continued cuddling on the couch and watching the show on the television. Youngjae joined them too and Jinyoung after a while also. They started discussing dinner and Bambam smiled against Yugyeom's shoulder.

-

"Bambam, get off the counter!" Jinyoung said when he walked in the kitchen.

Bambam flinched and turned red, if Jinyoung had walked in only seconds earlier he'd seen Bambam and Yugyeom in a quite questionable position. Yugyeom had been standing between his legs and had been kissing him, gladly the other had turned to check on their ramen.

"Hyung," Bambam pouted as he hopped down. Jinyoung just rolled his eyes and took a water bottle from the fridge.

"Jaebum asked if you two wanted to come to the Han river with us. We're taking Coco out," Jinyoung spoke.

"All of you?" Jinyoung nodded.

"Sure we can come," Yugyeom said and Bambam nodded too.

The youngest handed Bambam a pair of chopsticks and placed the ramen in front of them.

"We're leaving soon so be quick with that," Jinyoung said and pointed at their food before walking out.

"We're getting too reckless, Yugyeom. We're slipping from our "kissing only in private" -rule." Yugyeom just shrugged and smiled at Bambam who in return poked at Yugyeom's cheek with a chopstick. They inhaled their ramen and got ready to go out with the hyungs, and Coco, of course.

 

"What are you two doing?!" Jackson yelled at Bambam and Yugyeom who were sitting on the ground further away from Jackson, Jaebum and Jinyoung. The trio was sitting on a blanket Jinyoung had taken with them. Mark and Youngjae were running around with Coco. The dog looked excited as ever to be outside and be able to run around.

"Just talking!" Yugyeom yelled back at Jackson.

"Come here, let's go get some food!" Jackson continued and Bambam glanced at Yugyeom before running.

He laughed at Yugyeom's confused face and then he was running too. Yugyeom caught Bambam easily and wrapped his hands around Bambam's slim waist and spun him around.

"Stop you idiot," Bambam laughed.

When he was let down, Bambam looked the the others who just stared at them and rolled their eyes. It was no secret that the maknaes were best friends so this kind of behavior usually didn't raise any suspicions.

They ran to the others, still laughing.

"We're thinking of going the store and having a picnic," Jackson said as Mark jogged to them too, leaving Youngjae running with Coco.

"Sounds good," Mark nodded.

Coco ran to them and Youngjae was following the dog. They told their plan to Youngjae too and once he agreed they all made their way to the store. Bambam smirked and slapped Yugyeom's butt before running to the front to walk with Jackson.

-

"I love you," Bambam whispered to Yugyeom.

It was way past midnight and they were laying in Bambam's bed, trying to sleep. They preferred to use Bambam's bed because it was next to the wall so it was easier to lay in it together.

"Hm?" Yugyeom hummed, confused. He tried to look at Bambam's expression but it was too dark in the room so he couldn't even see Bambam.

"I love you too, but where did that come from?" Yugyeom spoke again, they had been laying quiet for about half an hour and Yugyeom thought Bambam was already sleeping.

"I don't know, I just thought about you and how much I love you," Bambam answered.

Yugyeom smiled before speaking, "Well, I love you more."

"Not possible. I love you the most," Bambam giggled.

Yugyeom pulled Bambam on top of him and laughed. He put his hands on Bambam's cheeks and kissed him. Bambam smiled at him widely as he pulled away.

"I want to take you on a date," Yugyeom said and listened to Bambam's reaction.

"Date?"

"Yeah, it couldn't be that obvious though. We'd just look like best friends hanging out, but it would be nice, wouldn't it?" Yugyeom explained.

He already had an idea of what they could do.

"Yeah," Bambam breathed, he sounded happy, excited.

"Yeah, it would be amazing, Yugyeom," Bambam said and he sounded so happy Yugyeom couldn't help but smile widely. Making Bambam happy was what he loved the most. Well, maybe Bambam himself what he loved the most but making him happy was close too.

Not long after that they both fell asleep, they were now laying on their sides, Bambam's head buried in Yugyeom's chest and Yugyeom's left hand over Bambam's hip.

Yugyeom woke up startled when he heard loud yelling outside their room. He looked around alarmed until calming down. He looked at Bambam who was still sleeping peacefully next to him. He smiled fondly and stroke Bambam's cheek gently. The other boy stirred and sighed before opening his eyes and looking at Yugyeom.

"What are they doing?" Bambam asked when there was more yelling.

"I have no idea," Yugyeom laughed.

Bambam motioned for his phone and Yugyeom handed it to him. They both just laid there on their phones for a while.

"We should get up, you know. We have dance practice in 40 minutes," Yugyeom said and Bambam groaned.

"I'm still tired because of yesterday's practice," Bambam whined.

Yugyeom had no time to answer because a loud bang on their door scared them.

"Get up! We need to leave soon!" It was Jaebum. Bambam rolled his eyes and tried to pull Yugyeom back as the other boy got up.

-

A few days later, it was their free day, and Bambam was woken up by Yugyeom.

"Bammie, wake up!" Yugyeom said and shook him. Bambam groaned and turned to face the wall.

"What do you want?" Bambam asked and cleared his throat, having just woken up he sounded a bit hoarse.

"We have no practice or any other schedule today! So, I'm taking you on a date!" Yugyeom told him, excited.

Bambam's heart skipped a beat and he finally turned to look at Yugyeom.

"Really?" he asked and smiled widely. Yugyeom nodded.

Quickly he got up and took a shower, once he came out Yugyeom was all ready, dressed and hair looking perfect as ever. Bambam couldn't help but whine how he didn't know what to wear and that he looked awful compared to his boyfriend.

"Stop whining. You look good," Yugyeom had told him and kissed his lips.

When they went to get breakfast the hyungs looked at them with curious eyes.

"What are you two doing today?" Jinyoung asked. He was sitting at the table with Mark.

"Just going out, we're coming back really later probably," Yugyeom said casually and handed a water bottle to Bambam from the fridge.

"Any plans then?" Jinyoung tried to get more info.

"Not really, just us hanging out without the hyungs around. We're gonna be talking shit about you all," Yugyeom said and stuck his tongue out.

Mark rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.

"You punk," Jinyoung spoke and slapped Yugyeom's arm gently.

 

Bambam had no idea where they were going and he was excited, really excited. It was their first time going on an actual date. When they finally arrived Bambam clapped his hands happily. Lotte world. It was a perfect place for a date, there was everything. A lot of people too but they tried not to think about it. It was their date and they were gonna enjoy it.

They went to the amusement park first, both of them loved all the rides and Bambam loved every minute of it. They ate cotton candy and took silly selcas, one which Bambam put as his lock screen. It was a secret, but they also went quickly to a bathroom to share some kisses. PDA was something both of them would probably love even if it wasn't a big thing in Korea, but it was no way possible for them.

After hours of going to different rides and having fun, Yugyeom took Bambam to a restaurant, nothing too fancy but not exactly McDonald's either. Yugyeom also paid for it all and it made Bambam blush a little, it was such a cliché date thing to do.  
After eating dessert too they still had a few hours until it was getting too late so they decided to go see a movie before leaving.  
When they finally went back to the dorm both of them were exhausted. But in Bambam's opinion, it was one of the best days of his life, and a perfect date. After coming back home they also found out that a few people had recognized them and found it adorable how the two were hanging out together. Like best friends. Exactly what it should look like. Bambam was happy they were not bothered the whole day at all, he didn't mind the few shaky pictures on the internet.

-

Youngjae just wanted someone to watch a movie with him. Jackson was currently in China and Jinyoung had a schedule as well so he had to ask Bambam, Yugyeom, Mark or Jaebum. Obviously, he went to Bambam and Yugyeom's room. The door was ajar and music was playing in the room so Youngje didn't hesitate to open the door. He froze.

So, there was Yugyeom sitting on his bed. There was also Bambam, sitting on Yugyeom's lap, his legs wrapped around Yugyeom. And they were kissing. Yugyeom's hands were on Bambam's waist and Bambam's hands on Yugyeom's shoulders. Youngjae stood frozen in shock in the doorway until quickly running away. He didn't want the maknaes to see him.

Not knowing what to do with this information or how to process it, he went to Mark. The oldest hyung was in his room scrolling on his phone when Youngjae bursted in.  
"Hyung!" Youngjae breathed out and Mark looked at him confused.

"What happened?" Mark asked Youngjae and put his phone away.

"Did you know?" Youngjae sat on the bed in front of Mark.

"Know what? Youngjae what are you talking about?"

"Bambam and Yugyeom! I saw Bambam and Yugyeom kissing in their room! Did you know about them?" Youngjae explained wildly.

"What?!" Mark breathed.

"They've always been really close but I've just thought it's because they're best friends, both 97-liners and also roommates," Youngjae spoke.

"What do we do?! Do we tell the others? Do we act like nothing happened? I can't do that!" Youngjae still kept talking and Mark put his hand on the younger's shoulder.

"Calm down, Youngjae. Let's just keep quiet for now, they'll tell us when they're ready," Mark said.

Youngjae deflated and laid down on his back.

"I was just shocked," he laughed and Mark shook his head.

"I noticed."

"Hey?! Who's watching the movie?" Bambam yelled and Youngjae flinched. He looked at Mark eyes wide.

"Chill." Just then Yugyeom poked his head in the room.

"Either of you watching the movie?" he asked and Youngjae nodded.

"I-I was just about to start. Just came to ask hyung if he wanted to watch too," Youngjae said, his voice shaky.

Mark almost laughed out loud, Youngjae was indeed shocked.

"Well, we'd like to watch it too. You coming?" Yugyeom asked, Youngjae looked at Mark and the oldest one nodded. The three of them went to the living room where Bambam was waiting.

-

It had been two days since the movie. Youngjae was looking at Bambam and Yugyeom at all times and noticed every touch and eye contact. The maknaes still hadn't told them anything and it was bothering Youngjae. He didn't like to know something about the two without the two knowing he knew. If that makes sense. Youngjae shook his head and turned his attention to the video game he was trying to play. Bambam and Yugyeom were in the living room too, watching some video on Yugyeom's phone.

Jackson had come back home earlier that day and when Youngjae noticed him walking to the kitchen he jumped up.

"Hyung!" he exclaimed and followed Jackson. Jackson raised his eyebrows and looked at Youngjae.

"We haven't talked properly since you came back," Youngjae said and Jackson frowned.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I saw Bambam and Yugyeom kissing the other day!" Youngjae whispered frantically, he was itching to talk to someone about it.

Jackson almost dropped the water bottle.

"What?! No way!"

"Yes way! They don't know I saw and I've only told Mark hyung!"

"This is awesome," Jackson grinned before running out.

Youngjae followed him quickly and saw how Bambam and Yugyeom sent them a confused look as they ran past the living room.

"Hyung! Youngjae told me too!" Jackson said as he bursted in Mark's room. Jaebum and Jinyoung were there too and all three looked at the other two with raised eyebrows.

"Told you what?" Jaebum and Mark asked in unison.

"About Bambam and Yugyeom!" Jackson said and sounded way too excited as he sat on the floor.

"What about Bambam and Yugyeom?" Jinyoung asked and Mark looked at Youngjae with furrowed eyebrows.

"They're together!" Jackson and Youngjae said.

"Like in a relationship!" Youngjae continued.

"Youngjae saw them kissing," Mark explained more with a sigh.

"It was a really intimate kiss. And I've been watching them! They're definitely dating," Youngjae said and Jackson was nodding. Jinyoung looked at Jaebum who didn't look too happy.

"They should've told us," Jaebum then said.

"It has nothing to do with us," Mark argued.

"Okay, true," Jaebum sighed and rubbed his face.

"But let's go talk with them, okay? All of us know, what's the point of pretending we don't?" Jinyoung said.

"And who knows if they were ever gonna tell if we don't confront them," Jackson said.

Jaebum and Jinyoung got up to talk to the maknaes and Youngjae, Mark and Jackson followed them.

"It's none of our business though," Mark sighed quietly.

-

"You two," Jaebum said and Bambam flinched at his tone. He and Yugyeom were curled up on the couch together watching videos.

"What, hyung?" Yugyeom spoke and looked at the other five.

They sat down around the living room, Jaebum and Jinyoung watching the two on the couch intensely.

"Do you have anything you wanna tell us?" Jinyoung asked and Yugyeom looked at Bambam, they panicked.

"Like what?" Bambam asked, his voice squeaky.

"I saw you!" Youngjae spoke and all eyes were on him.

"Kissing," he said more quietly. Bambam's heart fell to his stomach and he looked at his boyfriend.

"We were planning on telling you!" Yugyeom defended them.

"I don't mind," Mark said but he was ignored.

"It's okay," Jaebum said.

"How long has this been going on? How serious are you?" Jinyoung asked.

"Uh... Like five months?" Bambam answered and looked and Yugyeom who nodded.

"And we are serious! We love each other!" Yugyeom exclaimed and both of them turned red. Jackson aww'd.

"Wait. FIVE MONTHS?!" Jackson yelled and jumped up. Mark snorted.

"We're sorry, okay?! We didn't know how to tell, we though you'd be angry or something," Bambam pouted.

"We're not angry. Just, you do know you'll have to be careful?" Jaebum spoke and the two nodded.

"Also, don't let this affect the group. If you two fight, it shouldn't affect our schedules or performances or anything," Jaebum reminded.

There was always the risk that something negative would happen between the two which would affect the whole group dynamic.

"We won't, we don't fight," Yugyeom said and smiled at Bambam.

Bambam and Yugyeom continued answering questions, mostly from Jackson, some way too embarrassing to answer.

-

As all the members knew about their relationship, they grew more bold around them. No more hiding kisses or trying to look like just friends.  
At the moment they were practicing for their new comeback. All of them were tired already, they had been dancing for six hours and it wasn't over yet.

Yugyeom was laying on the floor on his back, Bambam smirked and skipped to his boyfriend.

"What..." Yugyeom said before Bambam sat on his stomach.

Bambam leaned forward to press his lips on Yugyeom's. He smiled into the kiss as he felt Yugyeom's hands on his ass. Bambam almost laughed as he heard Jinyoung sigh, he could imagine the older one rolling his eyes.

"Yes," Bambam heard Jackson mumble and take a picture, a picture of Yugyeom and him, no doubt.

Bambam happily pressed his lips harder against Yugyeom's.

"Quit it, you two. We need to continue," Jaebum said and Bambam whined.

He moved so he was laying on Yugyeom's chest.

"We've been practicing for hours, I'm tired," he whined.

Yugyeom ran his fingers through Bambam's hair and Bambam smiled.

"Bambam," Jaebum said as Jinyoung rolled his eyes, he did that a lot to the maknaes, Bambam had noticed.

Pouting Bambam got up and took Yugyeom's hands to help him up as well.

"You two make me sick," Youngjae said to the couple and pretended to gag. Bambam just grinned at him and stuck his tongue out.

After two more hours of practicing they were finally done. Bambam clung to his boyfriend.

"Carry me, Yugyeom," he whined and Yugyeom lifted him up so Bambam could wrap his legs around Yugyeom's waist.

"You can't leave like that," Jaebum reminded them and it was Bambam's turn to roll his eyes.

"We know, hyung."

Despite all the teasing, Bambam knew the hyungs were happy for them. They had told him and Yugyeom many times that even though they could limit the PDA around all the members, they had nothing against them being together. Jackson often took pictures of the two maknaes and he probably had a full album of them on his phone. Bambam often thought that he should ask Jackson to send them to him too.  
They were not able to come out publicly, of course, not now, maybe some day, who knows? But they were fine with just being together, best friends and boyfriends. The hyungs knowing about them now made a lot of things easier too and it made them happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't know how this became this long, I was struggling to get anything written or even 1000 words but suddenly it was over 3000 lol, anyway thank you again!
> 
> Leave your thoughts in the comments and leave some kudos too while you're at it! :)


End file.
